The Future
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Jace and Clary had a daughter one year after they got married. In order to protect her from the danger that was coming, they traveled to the future and left her with a human family. Vowing they would travel into the future again to bring her home once the danger was over. Now the time has come. Only one problem. Their daughter has been brought up as a Mundie.


Chapter 1: Time's Up

A short 16-year-old girl with long blond and red tinged hair was walking out of the gym towards the locker rooms when a brown-haired boy ran past her after smacking her butt.

"TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE A SHIT FOR THE NEXT 3 YEARS!," the girl raged, turning around, giving him a right-hook to the face, and glaring as she stomped off, "SEXIST PIGS JUST REALLY PISS ME OFF!"

A young man with blond hair and a young woman with long, curly, red hair were watching the scene from the shadows.

"That's my girl," the blonde hair guy praised, pumping his fist into the air, a proud look on his face, and noticing the disproving expression on the lady's face, "What?"

"People don't just go around beating the crap out of people for no reason," the lady reprimanded, taking a glowing stick out of her pocket, and writing a rune on her arm, "Although in her defense, that jackass deserved it. Now let's go."

"I'm glad you're _finally _agreeing with me," the guy smirked, taking out his glowing stick from his pocket, writing a rune on his arm, walking along side her, only for both of them to stop upon sensing something, and looking at each other with a knowing look, "And you said we wouldn't need the Seraph blades."

"Quit gloating," the lady chastised playfully, rolling her eyes, pulling out a glowing blade, and rushing alongside the blonde hair man, "We need to hurry."

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this problem is?," Mr. Vern inquired, glancing around the room, noting a certain blonde-red hair girl sleeping on her math textbook, glaring icily at her, and shouting to get her attention, "KIRA KNIGHTLY! ANSWER THIS PROBLEM!"

"H-Huh…," Kira yawned, blinking back sleepiness, sitting up, gulping down a lump in her throat, and answering nervousness, "Is it 69?"

"No it is not. If you had been paying attention you would've been able to figure out this problem," Mr. Vern scowled deeply, glaring at Kira, and turning back to the board, "This time Miss Knightly you have earned yourself a much-needed math lesson with me after school today."

_Fuck, if I come home late again because I've got another detention, Mom's gonna kill me, _Kira thought, slamming her face into her math textbook, and scowling at the board, _It's not my fault that math hates me._

"So this is a Mundane class?," the blonde hair guy mused, glancing at the red-head, and they hid outside against the walls peering into the class through the window, "Doesn't seem much different from the classes Hodge taught us. Except it was smaller and way more fun."

"I'm sure you were such a _star _pupil," the red-head bantered, grinning teasingly, and rolling her eyes, "Let's go."

"Hi, Mrs. Grey." Kira waved, walking into the library, smiling to the young woman behind the huge wooden desk, and walking around the books.

"Kira, how many times have I told you, call me Tessa." Tessa smiled, reading a book, glancing up, and going back to her book.

"Over a hundred times and you'll have to keep reminding me," Kira teased, glancing up at the clock, noticing the time, widening her eyes, and rushing out the door, "Crap, I'm late for Mr. Vern's detention."

"Good to see you again Tessa," the red-head lady greeted, giving Tessa a hug, and getting a serious expression on her face, "How is she doing?"

"She's doing exceptionally amazing," Tessa smiled, setting her book down, and getting a serious expression, "I sense a demon in the school. The demon is disguised as the math teacher, Mr. Vern."

"Thanks Tessa for watching over Kira," the blonde guy thanked, standing beside the red-head, and they both went out of the library, "Let's go get that demon."

"Hey Mr. Vern, I'm here for my detention," Kira called, walking into the classroom, sensing something off, noticing the lights were off, seeing there were candles everywhere, and jumping up in the air when Mr. Vern came into the room, "Mr. Vern?"

"You're late," Mr. Vern frowned, closing the door, locking it, and lighting the candles, "Now let's get started."

"Ok," Kira muttered, sitting down at a desk, and glancing around warily, "No offense Mr. Vern, but putting candles around your classroom and lighting them…it's kind of creepy."

"I find candle light helps soothe the mind," Mr. Vern smirked darkly, turning his back towards Kira, and smiling sweetly at her, "Wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose," Kira mumbled incoherently, starting to feel a little strangely, attempting to stay awake, and somehow understanding she needed to get away from him, "I forgot my notebook in my locker. I'm gonna go grab it."

"I have one right here," Mr. Vern smiled sweetly, handing her a notebook, pulling out a chair, and sitting in front of her, "Tell me where Jace Wayland and Clary Fray are?"

"Who? I thought you gave me detention to work on math," Kira replied confusedly, furrowing her eyebrows together, stumbling towards the door, and being flung into the wall by Mr. Vern, "AHHH!"

"STUPID LITTLE BRAT! AS IF A SUPERIOR DEMON SUCH AS MYSELF WOULD _WILLINGLY_ BE A TEACHER TO ALL YOU PUTRUID HUMANS!," Mr. Vern raged, changing into a blue faced-horned demon with long claws, grabbing Kira by the hair, slamming her down into the ground, and putting his face close to hers, "I'M HERE TO FIND THOSE TWO POND SCUMS AND THEIR WRETCHED DAUGHTER!"

"Pond scum? Did he _really_ just call me pond scum?," a blond guy remarked, putting his hands to his out mockingly, pulling out a glowing Seraph blade, rushing at the demon, striking him down, and wiping the Igor off, "Many people call me ridiculously handsome."

"Don't mind him, he's just has an enlarged ego that I'm more than happy to pop every now and then," the red-head lady smiled, taking out her stele, bending down to the girl, taking the girls arm, writing healing runes on the girl's arms, lifting her up, handing her to the blonde-hair guy, walking over to the wall, drawing a portal with her stele, and the three of them jumping through it, "Don't worry, we'll explain everything to you when we get to the Institute. For now rest."

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
